Prisms
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A collection of stories from the Fire Emblem 100 themes challenge.
1. Honor Thy Father

Title: Honor Thy Father  
Theme: #5; The Critical Moment  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Lex, Langbolt

* * *

One of the hardest things in the world is to see your father die. Especially when you must be the one to kill him.

Lex slowly approaches the castle, axe in hand.

His father. The man who raised him. Sure, they'd never gotten along very well, but Lex had always respected him. Even when they were at each other's throats, he never once wished to see his father dead.

Lex swallows as he reaches the castle and faces Langbolt. He has no second thoughts or regrets about this. His father's actions were unforgivable, and he had to be stopped. Of course, that doesn't make it any easier.

As he finally makes eye contact with the man, his heart pounds.

"Dad."

Langbolt glares down at him, the light reflecting off the blade of the holy Swanchika as he steps forward.

"Traitor," he spits. "I am your own father! Have you no shame?"

Lex's gaze hardens.

"I don't like this any more than you do, dad," he says firmly. "But father or not, you had no business doing what you did, and you must be stopped before this goes any further."

Langbolt does not answer, only keeps glaring at his son.

"This is fate. There is nothing that can be done to change it," Lex says.

There's a moment of silence as Lex tightens his grip on his axe.

"Goodbye, dad. I'll always remember you as the harsh, but respectable man you once were," he says.

He charges forward and delivers the killing blow.

As Langbolt's body falls to the castle roof's stone floor, the second prince of Dozel slowly turns away and does not look back.


	2. New Allies

Title: New Allies  
Theme: #9; Joining Up  
Game: Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones  
Characters/Pairings: Eirika, L'Arachel, Dozla

* * *

Eirika sighed as she cut through the last of the monsters standing in her way. Though it had been easier than she thought it would be, the monsters weren't completely hapless, and one had managed to strike her with its sword.

_I guess it could have been worse_, she thought, glancing at the rip in her sleeve. Blood trickled from her wound, blending in with the fabric. _I guess I'll have to ask Franz to fix this up for me later. _As she continued down the corridor, though, she heard a noise...the sound of a horse's hooves? No, it couldn't be. All three knights were standing guard at the doorway, and Tana was outside with Moulder and Artur. More monsters? No, those were on foot...

Then, the person came to a stop beside her, and touched the end of a staff to her arm. When they'd finished, Eirika immediately turned around to face them.

"It's you!" she gasped.

The green-haired woman gasped as her hand flew to her heart.

"Ah! So blessings do come in threes!" she said. "I'd been hoping so much to meet with you again, Eirika!"

"L'Arachel, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous," Eirika said.

"Well, at first Dozla and I were just going to spend the night here. But when we heard noises, I immediately knew the true reason we came here! To fight those monsters!" L'Arachel said proudly. "It is my mission to purge the land of these impurities!"

"Then join forces with us. It'll be safer that way," Eirika said.

"Well, if you insist. I'd be more than happy to lend my beautiful monster slaying skills to your cause!" L'Arachel said. "Let me go tell Dozla there's been a change in plans, and we'll be with you shortly!"

She mounted her horse and rode back down the corridor. After a few minutes, she returned with Dozla standing behind her.

"It's settled, then! Now all we've got to do is find Rennac, and you'll experience the true glory of L'Arachel's Monster Slayers!" L'Arachel announced. Eirika blinked.

"Is that your official name?"

"Well, it's pending," L'Arachel said. "It would be best to put it to a vote before we make it official."

"Gwa ha ha! It's most certainly got my vote!" Dozla said gleefully. Eirika laughed a little.

"Welcome aboard," she said.

"The pleasure is ours!" L'Arachel crowed. "Now, let us continue! There are still plenty of these vile creatures stalking about!"

Sure enough, a flood of monsters began to pour through the side entrance, and the battle resumed.


	3. Last Stand

Title: Last Stand  
Theme: #15; Crossing the Desert  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Cuan, Ethlin, Trabant, Altenna

* * *

Thracia's dragon knights. Cuan knew Thracia had been after Lenster for some time now, but he never imagined they'd follow him all the way to the desert.

"Ethlin, go back before they catch up with us," he said.

"What? And leave you to deal with them all on your own?" Images of Cuan being torn to shreds by Trabant and his troops filled her mind, and she shuddered.

"Ethlin, these men are a pack of hyenas! They won't show mercy to a woman or a child, so-"

"I know that! But we'll stand a better chance fighting together than you fighting by yourself!" Ethlin argued.

"Nothing can touch me as long as I have the Gae Bolg," Cuan said.

"You don't know that!"

Cuan sighed. There was no reasoning with her when she felt this strongly. And the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to deal with this alone.

"Please, Cuan...don't make me leave your side!" Ethlin pleaded.

Cuan smiled.

"Thank you, Ethlin...all right. Together, we'll rid ourselves of this nuisance!" he said. They drew their weapons and prepared for battle.

-x-

Hyenas indeed.

Lenster's knights were no more, their blood staining the sand as Trabant's troops tore them apart. Only Cuan and a badly injured Ethlin remained. The only upside was that Altenna was safe.

"It's not too late to run," Cuan whispered. Ethlin shook her head, trying to ignore the pain in her side.

"Never. I swore I'd stay with you until the end."

Trabant descended, sunlight gleaming off his legendary Gungir.

"So we meet again, Cuan."

"Give me your worst." _Nothing can touch me as long as I have the Gae Bolg,_ Cuan thought to himself over and over again as he struck.

Trabant dodged.

_How could that miss...?_ Cuan growled and raised the Gae Bolg again. _He can't touch me, the Gae Bolg will protect me, I will protect my family. He can't stop me as long **ahhhhhhhh!**_

Pain ripped through him as the Gungir struck once, then again.

_Damn it all...!_

-x-

Ethlin gasped in horror as Cuan fell from his horse, blood pouring from his wound.

"No!"

She leapt from her own mount, Altenna still clutched tightly to her chest, and knelt by her husband. The pain from her wound was unbearable, but it was nothing compared to the sight before her.

"Cuan," she choked, unable to stop the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ethlin," he whispered, blood spraying from his mouth as he coughed. "S-so sorry...p-please, take her and run...s-save yourself...no sense in you dying, too."

Ethlin wanted to scream, wanted to beg him to hold on, beg him not to leave her.

_The curse of the Gae Bolg..._

Cuan gave her one last weak smile, a silent _I love you_, and breathed his last.

"Goodbye," she whispered, picking herself up. Tears and pain blinded her, but Cuan's words rang in her ears, pushing her onward. Her children were what mattered now...protecting Altenna, getting back to Leaf, seeing to it that they weren't orphaned in all this mess.

But her determined thinking couldn't slow down the dragon knights. Eventually, the pain in her side became too great and she collapsed, only a foot away from where Cuan's body lay. With the last of her strength, she dragged herself as close as she could and reached for his hand.

"This is it," she whispered. "Forgive me, Leaf and Altenna...Cuan, I'm coming..."

She closed her eyes and met her fate.

-x-

In Trabant's grasp, little Altenna cried. She didn't know what was going on, only that a strange man had done something bad to her parents and was taking her away.

Seventeen years later, she called him "father".


	4. A Piece of the Past

"Well, _that_ fishing trip was a bust," Dart muttered. "Honestly, Rebecca, I thought you said you'd been camping a million times!"

"I have!" Rebecca said.

"Then how can you fare so badly at fishing?" Dart pointed to her empty fishing line.

"Hey, I never said I was any good at it. I'm a hunter, my specialty is with the bow," Rebecca said.

"Well, you picked a fine time to_ prove_ it, when everyone's counting on us!" Dart grumbled. "Why did you offer to help me if you were so bad at it?"

Rebecca suddenly looked a little embarrassed.

"...I just wanted to spend some time with you, Dart," she admitted.

"_What?_" Dart shook his head. "So you were just looking for an excuse to buddy up to me?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lied to you like that, but...if it helps, I did think this time I might actually be okay at fishing! And if nothing else, I would've helped clean the fish!" Rebecca said, looking down at her feet. "Please don't be mad..."

Dart just stared.

"...Why did you wanna be alone with me so badly anyway? You spent the entire battle at my side," he said.

"But we were fighting, we couldn't have talked much then," Rebecca said.

"Talked?"

"Dart...I know you thought I was being crazy before," Rebecca said. "And maybe I am crazy...but the more I see you, the more you remind me of my brother. I can't help it, there's just...something about you that makes me see him whenever I look at you."

The pirate looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know...I can't even remember my own past. All I remember is five years ago, I was almost dead and Captain Fargus found me, and took me under his wing," he said. "These last five years are all I remember out of my entire life. Pretty sad, huh?"

"...Dart..." Rebecca put down her fishing pole and her bow.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for me, kid." Dart put his hand on her shoulder and grinned. "These five years have been a pretty damn nice life, even if they're all I know," he said.

"...My brother left home five years ago," Rebecca mused.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rebecca smiled a little. "But it's probably just a coincidence," she said. "...Still...now I really wonder..."

Dart shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe it does mean something," he said. "But listen, Rebecca-brother or not, I'm still here for ya, okay?"

"Dart?" Rebecca blinked.

"You're crazy, but you're a great girl, and I certainly wouldn't mind having a sister like you. So consider me your unofficial big brother for now," Dart said.

"R-really?" Rebecca's smile brightened.

"Yeah...you and that idiot Wil are really starting to grow on me," Dart laughed, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you!" Rebecca squealed, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Heh." Dart blushed a little. "Now come on, grab your stuff and let's bring what we did catch back to the others...and maybe you can shoot some stuff on the way back so we have extra," he said. Rebecca gathered her fishing pole and her bow and arrows, and the two of them headed back to camp.

_I should be thanking **you**, Rebecca,_ Dart thought._ Maybe the more I hang around you and that Wil, the more I think I remember my past._


	5. A Moment's Respite

Title: A Moment's Respite  
Theme: #18; Healing  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Azel/Edin

* * *

"Azel!"

Azel yelped and nearly dropped his Thunder tome as he heard the voice.

"Lady Edain, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just came to see how you were. You were really working hard out there," Edain said.

"Oh..." Azel blushed. "Well, I had to be sure the enemy didn't get close to you," he said.

"Thank you, Azel," Edain said. "I appreciate your concern." Azel's blush deepend.

"I-it was nothing."

Edain frowned suddenly.

"Azel...what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your neck..." Edain moved closer, and the mage felt his heartbeat speeding up. "Did you know you got hit with an axe there?"

"I-I didn't get hit! I would've known if I did!" Azel stammered.

"Well, obviously not this time. The right side of your neck is all swollen," Edain said. Azel reached up and felt it, letting out a wince as he did. He hadn't noticed it then, but he did now. And it really hurt.

"How could I not notice getting hit with an axe?" he groaned.

"You were too busy fighting to pay any attention, obviously." Edain shook her head. "Really, Azel, you're the last person I'd expect that from," she scolded.

"I'm sorry," Azel mumbled. "Suddenly I feel so stupid. I'm sorry, Lady Edain...I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Don't." The priestess put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm only upset because I was worried. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, Azel."

Azel's heart fluttered.

"R-really?"

"Here..." Edain drew her staff. "Just hold still for a moment."

She closed her eyes, touched the bulb of her staff to his neck, and whispered "Relive". As she concentrated, Azel felt himself being enveloped in a warm light...the pain was fading, fading fast...almost gone...he wanted to melt...

"There," Edain said as the glow began to fade. "How does that feel?"

"Much better," Azel sighed dreamily. _If mainly because you were the one healing me..._

"Good. Azel, if you're ever hurt again in the future, please let me know!"

"I-I will."

"Or better yet," Edain said, blushing slightly, "from now on, if you'll allow it...I'd feel better if you'd let me stand near you...so I can heal you, and you won't suffer through another battle with a more serious wound."

"Y-you would? I-I don't mind! I would be very grateful to have you at my side, Lady Edain!" Azel blushed as red as his hair. "Oh! Forgive me, I-"

"It's okay." Edain smiled.

"But...don't get too close to the fray. I'd hate to see anything happen to you!" Azel said. Edain's brow quirked a little.

"...You worry about me an awful lot, don't you?"

"W-well..." Azel blushed even harder, smiling at her. "You're a valuable member of this army! And a good person!" 'Not to mention I love you...'

"I could say the same for you," Edain said.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"...Thank you..."

They just looked at one another for a moment.

"Well, Lord Sigurd should be back any minute," Azel said. "Let's hope for good news about the current situation." Edain smiled and closed her eyes.

"I already am."


	6. Dragon's Blood

Title: Dragon's Blood  
Theme: #19; Those Who Inherit The Blood of a Dragon  
Game: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: Nils

* * *

As the battle raged on, a lone figure sat next to the supply tent, his knees drawn to his chest.

She was out there. She could not fight, but she had insisted on being there anyway. As somber as Ninian was, she could be oddly stubborn at times. This was one of those times. So he had let her go.

Now he sat and watched as she danced gracefully along the fields, aiding her allies.

Those humans.

Nils didn't trust these people. Not even the gentlest-seeming of them. Yet in order to protect himself and his sister, he had to rely on them. And he hated it.

Humans had driven dragonkind from this land all those years ago, with their powerful weapons. Every time Nils looked at one of these people, he was seized with fear. Fear that they would figure out his and Ninian's secret and turn against them.

These people had sworn to do everything in their power to protect Nils and Ninian as well as stop the invasion of dragons to Elibe. What would happen if they found out that Nils and Ninian themselves carried the blood of a dragon?

_They'd hate us. They'd turn their weapons against us for lying to them and for being half-dragon. They want all dragons out of this world. Why not us? After all, dragons only cause destruction and wars, right?_ Those fire dragons certainly had. Ice dragons were peaceful creatures by nature; they'd wanted nothing to do with the wars.

Sadly, just being a dragon or having dragon's blood in oneself had become a punishable offense. All dragons, no matter what kind, had been banished from the land.

The bard caught a glimpse of his reflection in a small pond nearby. Pale hair and skin. Crimson eyes.

Dragon's blood.

He silently cursed this blood. If he had been born a full human, then he could have remained here. If not for his mother...

No, he scolded himself. It wasn't right to blame his loving mother for what had happened. Those humans. They were to blame. If they hadn't been quick to persecute all dragons, none of this would have happened.

Of course, it also wouldn't have happened if he and Ninian hadn't answered Nergal's call. The urge to see home once more had been too strong, especially for Ninian. If they had tried harder to resist, they'd be safe in their world.

But this was the way things were.

Ninian danced gracefully along the plains, aiding her human allies. Nils sat quietly at the tent, watching them fight.

Part of him wanted to trust these people. He knew they weren't like those warriors from so long ago.

He wanted to trust them, if only to make things easier for himself and his sister. But fear was stronger than trust.

As he continued to watch the battle rage on, Nils silently picked up his flute and began to play. A slow, sad melody.


	7. And I Aint Changed

Title: And I aint changed, but I know I aint the same  
Theme: #22; While Resting  
Game: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: HectorxFarina  
Notes: Takes place about 7 years after the game.

* * *

"Heat. Ohgod need heat so cold ohgodit' can't feel toes."

Despite being built tough, and "a little too much being enough for him", Hector hated the cold. He hated the snow, hated the winds, hated his limbs feeling like they were going to come off.

All because Kent and Fiora wanted to visit with them. Because he knew that Farina wanted to see her sisters more often. So he'd foolishly offered to make the trip to Ilia for some unknown reason.

"Sogoddamnedcold."

Now he was paying for it.

_Why did I even suggest this? I barely know Kent, I barely know Fiora...if Eliwood and Ninian or Lyn and Florina were gonna be there, I might've had more reason,_ he thought. _Why did I make such a crazy offer anyway?_

He sighed.

Because she was his wife, and he loved her, and he wanted her to be happy.

"Hate cold, hateitsomuch."

He did love his wife.

"Ohgodmyhands."

But he hated the cold.

"Needheatnow."

Groaning, he rubbed his hands together, trying to bring the feeling back to his fingers. Farina looked up from brushing Murphy and blinked.

"Hector? Are you all right?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just getting used to the enviornment," Hector lied. "It's...white. Really white around here. ...We never really get much snow in Ostia, 'cept maybe in the winter."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be used to it," Farina said. "Hope it's not bothering you."

"...Bothering me? Ah, what's a little snow compared to all the battles we used to fight out there?" Hector gave a half-hearted laugh. "It's nothing!"

"Really? I could've sworn I heard you muttering just now about heat," Farina said.

"Eh?"

Farina sighed.

"Hector, be honest. Are you really comfortable here?" she asked. "Look me in the eye and tell me the cold isn't getting to you."

As he met her gaze, Hector found himself unable to lie any longer.

"No, I'm not comfortable," he said. "I hate the cold, I can barely feel my fingers and toes anymore, the wind feels like it's slapping me in the face, and the snow is almost blinding." Farina glared at him.

"Then why did you even offer to come here with me in the first place?!" she yelled.

"Because we're married, and as your husband I've got to support you and respect your feelings. You wanted to see your family, so we're gonna see them," Hector said.

"So you did it because you felt like you had to?!" Farina yelled. "I don't need your charity just cause we're married! If you really felt this way I would've gone by myself and spared you all the trouble!"

Hector laughed, causing her glare to harden.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"You," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"After we got engaged and settled down, you really calmed down...sometimes you were so quiet and sweet I didn't recognize you," Hector said. "But hearing you yell at me about not needing my charity just now...I was relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yeah. Because suddenly it felt like old times, and you were yourself again."

Farina blinked.

"...Did I really change that much?" she asked.

"You did," he said, and Farina's stomach knotted. Even after she'd gotten over her hatred of nobles, she'd sworn that as long as she lived, she'd never become one of those affected _ladies_, just because she was married to the Lord of Ostia and carried the title of Lady Farina didn't mean she had to _be_ that woman. But somewhere along the line, simply being more polite and calm had snowballed into her becoming what she never wanted to be.

_I guess deep down I was worried about what everyone would think, Lord Hector marrying some Ilian mercenary,_ she thought. It was silly, really. Hector himself didn't fit the tropes of nobility, his marrying "below him" was just another notch on that belt. The people didn't care where she came from, and neither did he.

"Guess I went a little overboard for no reason, didn't I?" she finally said.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts. And it's nice to see you become more mature...but don't lose the bright spark that made me fall in love with you in the first place," Hector said, reaching out and gently stroking her cheek with his still-icy fingers. Farina winced.

"Your hands _do_ feel like ice," she said.

"Are they? I stopped feeling em a few minutes ago."

Farina smiled and took his hand in both of hers, gently massaging it.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"It's getting there," Hector said. "...Farina, I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"And I'm sorry I changed so much that you barely recognized me." Farina smiled. "To be fair, though, you've changed quite a bit from that brash fighter I knew so long ago." Hector actually blushed.

"Have I really? I mean, I've been trying to act more responsible and like the head of Lycia should and all that, but...I didn't know I was actually good at it," he said.

"Well, you are." Farina edged closer and snuggled against him. "You got off to a rough start, but you've become a great ruler," she said.

"Thanks," Hector said.

"...So that stuff about missing the old me. Did you mean it?" Farina asked.

"Well, yeah! Sure, we've all gotta grow up sooner or later, but..." Hector trailed off.

"You don't want to lose what was so special about the girl you fell in love with?" Farina giggled. Hector blushed even harder.

"Without being so sappy, yeah!" Farina smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Admit it, that's exactly what you wanted to say."

"Well...maybe."

They could have stayed like that for hours, but then they remembered they were still in the middle of a snowy path, and it was getting dark.

"Well, we'd better get going," he said as they stood up. "We're not that far from the village, right? We should get there before the inn fills up."

"It probably already has, and we don't need it anyway. I've got a friend there who would put us up for the night," Farina said. "Her house is nicer. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it," Hector laughed as they made their way down the path, still holding hands.

He couldn't even feel the cold anymore.


	8. Dance in the Snow

Title: Dance in the Snow  
Theme: #25; Land of Winter Chill  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Alec/Sylvia

* * *

Sylvia cursed herself as she shivered in the cold winds.

_What was I thinkin', comin' out here in these rags?_ she thought. _This thing hardly covers me, it's too cold!_ To make matters worse, she was falling behind everyone else. Her legs felt like they were about to drop off just from trying to keep in step. _Stupid Langbolt and Leptor. If it wasn't for those two, we wouldn't have to hide out in Silesa in all this icky snow! I hate 'em for what they did to Lord Sigurd, the bastards._

"Sylvia!"

The dancer lifted her head at the sound of Sigurd's voice.

"Sylvia, are you all right?"

Sylvia plastered on her usual smile and nodded.

"I'm just fine!" she lied. "This little ol' flower isn't quite so used to the cold, but she's strong! 'sides, it's so pretty here, I can't help just stoppin' to look at the scenery!" She laughed to herself. _Yeah, a li'l ol' flower...everyone knows how bad flowers do in the cold!_

Sigurd just gave a bemused smile and patted her on the head.

"Well, don't spend too long admiring it, Sylvia. We're on a mission," he said.

"Oh, I know! Don't worry, I'm keepin' my eyes open," Sylvia said.

"All right, then."

"Lord Sigurd?"

"Yes?"

"'m really sorry about all this stuff you're goin' through. I hope everything works out when we get back to Grandbell," Sylvia said.

"Thank you," Sigurd sighed. "I hope it does too. Right now all we can do is press on and pray we find a reasonable solution to everything."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going back up to the front lines now. Don't push yourself too hard." Sigurd smiled at her once more before riding away.

"I won't!" Sylvia said. As soon as he left, she sighed and hugged herself. _Now I feel really bad about lyin' to him. Though I guess it is kinda pretty out here..._ Willing her legs to move again, she pressed on.

Then she sneezed.

_Aw, no! This is the last thing I need, to catch cold!_

"Sylvia? Are you feeling all right?" another voice asked. Sylvia looked over her shoulder to see the green-clad knight standing behind her.

"Alec? Shouldn't you be at the front of the line with Lord Sigurd?" she asked. "Or let me guess-he sent'cha back here so I wouldn't be lonely or somethin'?"

"You don't need to hide it from me. You're cold, miserable, and hating every second of this journey, aren't you?" Alec asked, getting off of his horse for a moment.

The dancer sighed.

"Can't say I _like_ it," she grumbled. "But it's my own fault for not dressing warmly enough."

"Well, a dancer's clothes aren't the best for traveling in snowy weather," Alec said. "No matter how beautiful you look in them."

Sylvia blushed slightly.

"Thanks...but lookin' beautiful isn't worth freezin' my butt off!" she said. "An' my legs are so stiff I feel like if I walk another step, they're gonna snap off! Let's face it, the cold's no place for a girl like me!"

Alec just stared at her for a moment. Whenever he looked at her, he saw a beautiful girl dancing on the wind, a dazzling smile, expressive eyes.

But at this moment, all he saw was a miserable figure shaking from the cold, her smile nowhere to be found.

"Can't have that," he mumbled.

"Eh? You say something? Sylvia blinked. Alec smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Here." He took his scarf off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's not much, but hopefully it'll provide some warmth," he said.

"But...won't you get cold?"

"Not under all this armor." Alec smiled. "And you're not walking another step. You need those legs for dancing."

"Wha-_yiiii_!" Sylvia yelped as he lifted her into his arms and mounted his horse. "Alec!" Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, and Alec grinned.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands," he said. "Just relax and get warm, I'll take care of all the fighting until you're feeling up to walking again." Sylvia smiled.

"For all your gallivanting around, yer a real knight after all, aren't you?" she said. Alec blushed.

"Ah...well, I certainly try my best!" he said. "Anyway!"

"Let's go! No sense in making Lord Sigurd worry about the both of us!"

And so they continued through the snow-covered plains and forests.


	9. The Lesser Victims of War

Title: The Lesser Victims of War  
Theme: #26; Triangle Attack!  
Game: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones  
Characters: Tana, Vanessa, Syrene

* * *

"Oh, she's just _darling!_" Syrene crowed. "Where did you find her? Does she have an owner?"

Tana giggled, gently poking the kitten's nose with her fingertip.

"I found her just outside our camp and I don't think she belongs to anyone. She was shivering and hungry so I gave her some of my share of the rations," she said. "It's so sad, even little animals get caught up in this ugly war!"

"She can't be more than a few months old," Vanessa said. "Did you see her mother nearby?"

"No, she was all alone," Tana said. "I looked for a mother cat or more kittens, and I think someone rescued them and forgot about this little one."

"Or they could have died," Syrene said, matter-of-factly but gently. Tana sighed.

"I know, but I want to imagine the other thing. It's less depressing!"

Vanessa smiled, reaching out to pet the kitten's soft fur.

"She's very cute. But Princess, you _do_ realize...surely you don't think we'll be able to take him with us, do you?" she asked, and Tana's face fell.

"I was hoping I could just sneak him along and no one would notice," she said.

"I think they'll notice a meowing bundle of fur and claws sneaking around, eating our food," Syrene laughed. "But on the other hand, we can't just ileave/i her out here...we should at least try to find her a good home in the village."

"Ohhh, but I want to keep her," Tana protested. "I only found her a few hours ago but she's like my baby now!"

"And I think the villagers are too busy fearing for their own lives to worry about a small kitten," Vanessa pointed out. "Depressing as it is to think."

"Do you think Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim would approve?" Syrene asked.

"Eirika would agree with me," Tana said, "and you know how Ephraim can't say no to her."

"I think Prince Innes is the one we should be consulting," Vanessa said. "Seeing as he is our strategian." Syrene gave her a bit of a look, and the younger knight blushed slightly. Tana stifled a snicker, Vanessa's crush on her brother was one of the worst-kept secrets among them. Then she remembered how her brother could be and her face fell again.

"We might as well just leave her alone in the cold," she sighed as the kitten began to doze off. "My brother's the hardest person to sway, remember how long it took to convince him I was a worthy soldier? Or that it was okay to accept help from Ephraim?"

"This is true," Syrene said. Suddenly, Vanessa got a gleam in her eye.

"He can't say no to _three_ of us, though, can he?" Syrene and Tana exchanged a look of surprise.

"Vanessa?" they said in unison.

"He trusts me completely and holds my sister in the same regard," Vanessa said. "And although he'd sooner throw himself in a mud puddle than admit it, he's very much like Prince Ephraim in that he's a very devoted brother." She smiled. "Therefore, even if he can say no to one or even two of us..."

Syrene grinned.

"Excellent strategy, Vanessa!" she cried. Tana squealed and snuggled the kitten closer.

"Did you hear that, sweetie? You're coming with us! Ooh, and you need a name...how about Misty?"

Vanessa cleared her throat.

"Of course, we will need a proper argument. We can't simply hope to win him over with female charms alone," she said.


	10. Unlikely

Title: Unlikely  
Theme: #35, A Bond  
Game: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: Erk, Guy

* * *

It's late, but only one of them is sleeping.

The mage looks down at his unlikely companion and smiles.

It's rather hard to imagine that two people as seemingly different as them could have become friends in the space of one afternoon. But they turned out to have quite a bit in common-they're young, awkward around girls, devoted to their practices...they each have a thorn in their side whom they won't admit to caring about.

Now they are friends. Maybe even best friends.

The swordsman smiles a little in his sleep, his head resting comfortably in Erk's lap. It's odd, that they would be this affectionate with one another when they only just met this afternoon. Then again, bonds are often formed between soldiers while fighting side by side, even if just for one battle.

Guy lays his hand over Erk's, and Erk smiles a little more brightly.

An uptight mage. A naive swordfighter. An unlikely friendship.


	11. For Her

Title: For Her  
Theme: #36, Captured Princess  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: OS!AzelxEdain

* * *

I knew I was disobeying his orders, but I didn't care. I was tired of sitting around doing nothing. The moment I heard she'd been captured, that settled it. I had to help her.

I don't like wars, but for her I would make an exception.

So I asked Lex to join me, claiming I wanted to help Lord Sigurd. Well, I do want to help him...but I want to help her even more.

Lex wasn't fooled by my explanation of national spirit. He knows how I feel about her. I tried to deny it, he laughed. He knows me too well.

Nevertheless, we set off for Chalphy in search of Lord Sigurd and his knights.

The whole time, all I can think about is her and pray for her safety. Wherever she has been taken, I vow to get to her before anything terrible happens.

Even if it means fighting for my life.

For Lady Edain of Jungvy, I will risk anything.


	12. Facing The Inevitable

Title: Facing the Inevitable  
Theme: #44; I Want To Help You  
Game: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi  
Characters: Roy, Lilina, Lowen, Rebecca  
Pairings: Roy/Lilina, Rebecca/Lowen, implied Hector/Farina and Serra/Oswin  
Notes: Post-game, may contain spoilers. Character death.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Lilina said, resting her head on Roy's shoulder. Roy blushed.

"I did too...but all we did was go for a walk by the river," he said.

"It doesn't matter. It's a beautiful night, and I was just happy to be with you," Lilina said.

"Ah..." Roy's blush deepened. "I-I'm glad to be with you too, Lilina!"

They approached castle Pherae, and the guard let them inside. Right away, Lilina could sense something wasn't right. It felt colder than usual, and as they walked down the halls, the face of every guard and servant was solemn...almost sorrowful. A feeling of dread came over her, settling in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong.

Suddenly, she caught sight of General Lowen and Lady Rebecca outside his father's chambers. Lowen looked distressed, and Rebecca was crying.

"Lilina?" Roy whispered. "When you found out your mother was killed on her mission in Ilia..."

"This is exactly how Sir Oswin and Lady Serra looked. She was crying, and he was pacing back and forth...then my father came out and he looked like he'd been crying," Lilina said. Roy swallowed, hard. Just then, Lowen walked over.

"Lady Lilina, it's good to see you again," he said.

"Sir Lowen." Lilina gave a small curtsy.

"Lowen, what's going on?" Roy asked. Rebecca walked over, wiping her eyes on the corner of her shawl.

"Master Roy," she said tearfully, "shortly after you left...your father...he..."

"N-no, he...you're not saying he..." Roy stammered, looking like he was about to cry or be sick.

"He's passed away, my lord," Lowen said quietly, his own voice shaking. Lilina gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh, Lord Eliwood..."

Roy clenched his fists.

"No," he said, almost too calmly. "My father is not dead."

"Master Roy, I know this is hard to accept," Lowen said. "We're still having a hard time accepting it...everyone is."

"He was too old and sick. His body couldn't fight anymore," Rebecca said, sniffling.

"He can't. He...he was getting better, the physician even said so!" Roy protested. Lilina felt a painful squeeze on her heart. Even now she still felt the loss of her own father, and seeing the person she loved going through it was twice the pain.

"Roy..." She tried to put her hand on his shouler, but he brushed her off.

"There must be some mistake," he snapped, running down the hallway to his own chambers.

"Master Roy!" Rebecca yelled after him. Lowen silently wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair to hide his tears. Lilina sniffled, blinking back tears of her own.

"You go rest for awhile, Sir Lowen and Dame Rebecca. I'll go talk to him," she said. They nodded, and Lilina ran down the hall.

-x-

She caught up with Roy just as he ran into his room, before the door slammed. She hurried inside, caught her breath, and approached him.

"Roy," she said. "It's okay."

"He can't be dead," Roy said in a tight voice. "There must be some mistake.

"Roy, you knew this had to happen, he was sick for years and he lived longer than the doctors expected," Lilina said, her voice breaking. "I wish it weren't true...he was a wonderful man and just as dear to me as you and my own father, but-"

"...I want to see him." Roy cut her off and stormed out of his room, Lilina hot on his heels. They found Lowen exactly where they'd left him.

"I want to see my father," he demanded.

"Master Roy?"

"Please, Lowen...I need to see him..."

Lowen nervously opened the door and ushered Roy inside.

"Why did you do that?" Rebecca asked. "This could scar him for life!"

"He's in denial, Rebecca. He needs to see it for himself," Lowen said. "I'd want the same for Wolt if something ever happened to either of us." He tightened his arms around his wife, hoping _that_ day wouldn't come for a long time yet.

-x-

Roy slowly entered the dim room, the only light being a single candle. Lilina followed, heart pounding as she tried not to think about being in the same room as a dead man.

"T-there he is, Roy," Lilina whispered as they approached the bed. Roy turned as pale as a sheet, and Lilina wanted to say his father was just sleeping, that this corpse wasn't Lord Eliwood. But there was no mistaking the limp, graying red hair. The peaceful expression on his wrinked face. The simple gold wedding band he'd never stopped wearing even after Lady Ninian had been long gone.

_He's dead. He's really dead._

"...No..."

Roy clenched his fists, turned around, and stormed from the room, choking back sobs. Again, Lilina chased after him. She barely made it into his room before the door slammed and ran to his side as he crumpled to the floor, sobs wracking his body. Without a word, she threw her arms around him.

"I'm here," she choked. "It's going to be okay, Roy."

"No it isn't! My father's really dead and now I'm an orphan! It isn't fair!"

When Roy had brought the news of her father's death, he knew all the right things to say as he let her cry. Now that he was the one crying, all she could do was hold him and feel his tears soak the fabric of her dress, whispering _it's okay, it's going to be okay_ over and over again.

_Empty words,_ she thought bitterly. _It's never okay when you've just lost a parent. The pain fades, but you still never get over it. I still cry at night thinking about Mother and Father._

She'd barely been four years old when her mother died, but now she could remember every detail, from how long Oswin paced outside her parents' room, the sound of Serra's cries, the ilook/i on her father's face when he finally came out after reading the messenger's letter...she remembered not understanding what was going on, but running into her father's arms to cry with him anyway.

It was all her father could do for her. It was all Roy could do for her when she'd learned of her father's death.

And now it was all she could do for him. Eventually, Roy's sobs died down and he slowly looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for going crazy back there," he murmured against her shoulder. "I just...felt so alone, knowing that both my parents were dead."

"But you're not," Lilina whispered, stroking his hair. "You have Sir Lowen and Lady Rebecca, you have Wolt and Sir Marcus and all the rest of your knights...you have me."

Roy smiled a little, pulling closer to her.

"Thank you, Lilina."

"I'm always here for you, Roy," she said. "I always have been, and I always will be."

_Just like our fathers before us._

Tney buried Lord Eliwood the next morning, beside his wife. Many tears were shed, but none by Roy and Lilina. They'd cried for him last night, and now they wanted to face the future bravely.

_Just like Lord Eliwood would have wanted._


	13. Imperfect

Title: Imperfect  
Theme: #46; It Doesn't Stop  
Game: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken  
Characters/Pairings: Erik of Laus  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Given that this is Erik's POV, Hector and Eliwood will probably come off as a couple of Gary Stus. And yes, I really do believe Erik is this messed up.

* * *

They they are again. The school's "golden boys", Eliwood of Pherae and Hector of Ostia.

Everyone loves them. The teachers, their fellow students, practically everyone in Lycia. Eliwood, for his bright smile and chivalry. Hector, for his boldness.

I hate them.

No matter how hard I try, they get all the attention, all the praise. I study myself sick and barely manage passing marks, Eliwood gets near-perfect marks in everything with no effort! I bust my ass during lance practice, but I've never once beaten Hector in a match!

It's not fair. Why them? What's so special about that big oaf and his wimpy friend anyway?!

They get away with everything, too! Hector can be as rude and annoying as he wants and everyone praises his "spirit". Eliwood gives me all sorts of dirty looks and the teachers either don't notice or say I deserved it! All I did was throw a spitball at him, it's not like I said a nasty thing about his mother!

And every time I say one little thing to Eliwood, Hector always butts in and jumps down my throat! And it's not even like Eliwood can't fight his own battles, they just think it's so much fun to double-team me. "Ha-ha! We're bestest friends and we're so fucking special, look at us!"

God, how I hate them.

I can't do anything right when they're around. Just being around them and their stupid perfection makes it so hard to concentrate, I always know they're going to find some way to show me up!

"Eliwood's manners are simply wonderful!"

"Hector puts so much effort into his training!"

"Why can't you be more like Hector and Eliwood?"

Why can't they just accept me for who I am?!

I am Erik of Laus. I'm not overly handsome, I'm not a genius, and I'm not the best spearman in the history of Lycian spearmen. I'm just trying to be as good as I can be.

But it's never enough.


	14. Look At Me

Title: Look at Me  
Theme: #47; Persuasion  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Levin/Sylvia

* * *

"Say, Levin?"

"What is it, Sylv?"

"Somethin' on your mind lately?" Sylvia asked, twirling a strand of long green hair around her finger.

"Why do you ask?" Levin looked at her.

"I dunno. Seems like you've been starin' at me a bit...different lately," the dancer said. "Maybe I'm bein' crazy, but it's like I can feel yer eyes on me, lookin' over every inch of my body..."

Levin almost dropped his spell book.

"You are crazy! I'm lookin' at you the way I always have!" he said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Sylvia giggled. "Those eyes give eeeverything away!"

Levin sighed. Ever since they'd met, she'd been all over him. All because of a few comments he hadn't even meant.

Well, sort of. She was pretty, there was no denying it. But being pretty didn't make up for her personality. She was too much of a flirt for him and was probably just flirting for the sake of it.

Of course, Levin was a flirt too. But that was different.

...Was it?

Great, he thought, now I'm losing concentration. Gotta stop thinking about it.

"Come on, Sylv," he finally said. "Let's get going, we're lagging behind the others as it is." Sylvia pouted, but followed him through the forest anyway.

"You're still looking at me," she said at length.

"I am not!"

"You are too! I can feel it!" Sylvia said. "So what is about me you find so appealin'?"

"Sylv, please."

"No, tell me." Sylvia posed a little. "Is it my beautiful eyes? My wild yet elegant hairstyle? My dazzling smile?"

"Ah, dammit," Levin sighed, finding himself distracted. At this rate they'd never reach the castle in time.

"If not any of those," Sylvia continued, "it must be my irresistible curves! I mean, half the men in the army can't take their eyes off me as I dance!"

Levin gave a short, exasperated laugh.

"Well, you're right about that," he said. "Half the men in this army seem pretty taken with you."

"I knew it!" Sylvia squealed. "So, Levin...might you be one of them? I mean, I have a feeling you are, but I wanna know for sure."

"Why?" Levin asked. "Why are you so obsessed with what I think of you?"

"Because even if our meeting and the things you said to me didn't mean anythin' to you, it meant somethin' to me!" Sylvia said.

"But Sylv, you're just as big of a flirt as I am!" Levin pointed out. Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, but you're different from all those other guys! I really like you, Levin!" she said. "And I know I can't make you feel the same way, but...I can't help trying!"

Levin sighed.

"Look, Sylv...I won't deny it, you ARE a beautiful, sexy girl and I can't blame half the men in this army for being so taken with you," he said.

"So you _do_ notice me!"

"How can I not? You haven't left my side since we joined this army!"

Sylvia looked at him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"So what do ya really think of me, aside from my being sexy?" she asked. The bard gave another deep sigh.

_She's never gonna let up about it, so I might as well humor her_, he thought. "Well...you're not bad with your sword," he said. "I mean, you're not a fighter, but you're not shabby at defending yourself."

"And?" She leaned on his shoulder, her curls brushing his cheek. He gave a small smile.

"Your dance makes me feel energized," he said. Sylvia sighed happily.

"Go on," she purred.

Levin would have gotten fed up and pushed her away, but at that moment, he realized something.

"You know what I really like about you, Sylv?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"You."

Sylvia blinked.

"Me?"

"Your whole personality," Levin said. "Yeah, you're a total flirt and a bit of a brat, and you drive me crazy." He smiled, a real one this time. "And that's why I'm glad I didn't leave you behind."

"So...ya like me because I drive ya crazy?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah. Life's just more interesting when you're around," Levin said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Sylvia nearly melted.

"I'm interesting?"

"Yep." Levin grinned. "Interesting with a _great_ figure to boot!" Sylvia blushed.

"Now you're embarrassing me!"

"I am? I could've sworn you loved that kind of attention," Levin said, gently patting her on the butt. Sylvia blushed harder and yelped.

"Eeek! Levin!" She giggled. "You really are a perv, aren't ya?"

"And you're a flirt," Levin said. "By all logic, that means we're perfect for each other, right?"

Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just jerkin' me around again?" she asked.

Levin just smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Well, I'm not sure...why don't we just stick together and see what happens?" he suggested. Sylvia sighed happily and returned his embrace.

"Sounds good to me."


	15. A Prayer for a Dying Country

Title: A Prayer for a Dying Country  
Theme: #49; Prayer  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seima no Kouseki  
Characters/Pairings: Natasha

* * *

She had escaped certain death at the hands of Grado's soldiers, and was now safe among the soldiers of Renais.

Safe, but not happy.

As Natasha sat alone in her tent, the events of the past few days kept running through her head. The death of her master. The sudden change in the emperor's behavior. The corruption of Grado's empire that had led to this war starting.

Now here she was, being forced to turn against her own country. The country she had once been proud to call her home. And she didn't even understand any of it. All she knew was that Grado was in trouble, and she couldn't do anything about it.

_No_, she thought, _I can do something about it._

Closing her eyes, she folded her hands over her chest and let the whispered words flow from her mouth.

"God, even though Grado is no longer my home, I cannot stand to see it suffering...please, give me the strength to aid Lady Eirika's army, so that in the near future we may be able to restore the peace to Grado. I know it seems like a lot to ask, but it is all I ask. I don't wish to see anyone else suffer in this war."

Natasha opened her eyes slightly and looked at the cross she wore around her neck. She knew praying was not the solution to everything. She knew there was a hard road ahead.

But as long as she still had a shred of hope in her, she would pray. Because she wanted to believe everything would be okay.

That someday, maybe Grado would be her home once more.


	16. Premonition

Title: Premonition  
Theme: #53; A Confrontation of Fate  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Sigurd, Oifaye, Shannan, Celice

* * *

"Please...look after my son."

Sigurd placed the infant in Oifaye's arms and closed his eyes. The strategist bit his lip; part of him had known it might come to this, but he still didn't like it. To abandon Sigurd, the man who was like a brother to him...no, a _father_, at such a critical time...

But he had no choice, and he knew Sigurd was right. This was for Celice's benefit, not their own.

"You have to promise you'll come for us when this is over, Sir. Or I'm not leaving," he finally said. Sigurd nodded.

"I promise."

"Hey, wait! Deirdre put me in charge of Celice!" Shannan protested. "I'm not handing him over to Oifaye or anyone else!"

"I know, Shannan, I don't like this any more than you do, but it's for the best," Sigurd said.

"But you can't send Oifaye to Isaac by himself, they hate Grandbell! He'll be too busy running away from angry Isaac people to protect anything!" Shannan pointed out, and Oifaye flinched inwardly. He hadn't thought of _that._

"He does have a point," Oifaye said. "I would feel better if he went along with us, Sir."

"Yeah, I'll convince everyone Oifaye and Celice are harmless and they'll leave us alone," Shannan promised. "Really, I will!"

"Well, all right, then." Sigurd smiled a little. "I place Celice's life in your hands, so guard him well."

"We will, sir," Oifaye said. "And remember your promise!"

"I'll come for you as soon as the fighting's done," Sigurd said. "Until then, stay well."

"We'll pray for your safety and your victory." Oifaye smiled.

"And I'll be stronger and tougher than ever when you get back!" Shannan said. "Just you wait!"

"Hahaha! Shannan, don't ever change," Sigurd laughed. "Farewell for now. I'll hopefully see you again very soon."

"Take care, sir."

-x-

As soon as they left the castle, Oifaye's smile faded. Sigurd seemed confident that they would win and everything would be all right, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

"Shannan?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"We have to take the best care of Celice as possible, as his father would," Oifaye said.

"Why? Sir Sigurd's already his father!" Shannan said.

Oifaye looked down at Celice, who was currently fast asleep.

"I don't think Sir Sigurd will be coming for us."

"Don't say that!" Shannan snapped. "He promised us, remember?"

"Yes." Oifaye closed his eyes. "But there are some things that can break even the most solemn of promises."

"Why're you being so down on him? Don't you trust him?" Shannan smiled. "Everything's gonna be okay, Oifaye, so quit worrying!"

Oifaye forced a smile.

"I guess. Maybe we shouldn't think about it...let's just concentrate on getting Celice to Isaac safe and sound."

-x-

Several days later, they received word that Sir Sigurd had died at the hands of Lord Alvis just moments after arriving at Bahara Castle.


	17. Heat of the Moment

Title: Heat of the Moment  
Theme: #59; Tension  
Game: Fuuin no Tsurugi  
Pairing: Klein/Tate

* * *

"So from here, we can either cross through Sacae or Ilia en route to Bern," Lance said as he looked over the maps laid out before him. The army had just reclaimed Etruria and a small group of them were going over the next step in their plan to stop Bern's reign of terror. "Sacae is shorter and its climate is more suited to travelers, but Ilia might be safer according to what Shin has said."

"Yes. The Djute clan has sided with Bern and they've stationed their troops throughout the entire city of Bulgar," Shin said, his voice tinged with anger and repressed sorrow.

"But Ilia is also in danger, Bern has its eye on Edessa," Roy pointed out. Tate and Zealot shared a panicked glance.

"My wife is stationed in Edessa," Zealot said. "If Bern were to reach them...we must go there before they have that chance!"

"But Bern is already in Sacae," Shin argued. "So it makes sense for us to go through there and drive them out."

Klein frowned.

"You're also forgetting we have four airborne soldiers in this army," he said. "Sacae's army is made up entirely of bowmen, isn't it?" He cast a sidelong glance at Tate.

"That is a point," Shin said. "Marching into Sacae would be a death sentence for them. But it makes more sense to go there and drive Bern out rather than go to Ilia and sit there waiting for an attack."

"If Bern is heading to Ilia already, they'll be there when we get there," Klein said.

"That's not even the point! Look, the leader of my fallen tribe is still in Sacae and I don't even know if he's safe," Shin sighed.

"My sister's in Edessa and I don't even know if _she's_ safe," Tate said.

"At least you know where she is," Shin argued. "I haven't seen Chief Dayan since he told me to take Lady Sue and run."

"Can we not turn this into a contest between whose family is in more danger, _please?_" Lance said through clenched teeth. "Look, both paths have their dangers and advantages, but the most important thing is that we reach Bern."

"And we'll reach it faster if we go through Sacae," Shin said.

"Faster, but _dangerous_," Klein said. "And I don't want Tate placed in a situation where she could die so easily!" He spoke the last words with such vehemence that even he was surprised. Everyone but Tate gave him an odd look, and he bit down on his thumb in embarrassment. Tate shrank back into her seat, blushing furiously.

"General Klein," Marcus said, "I understand you feel very strongly for Dame Tate, but your feelings alone must not dictate this army's actions. Being a general yourself, I'm sure you know this."

"Of course, Sir Marcus," Klein said. "I apologize for my outburst, I lost myself for a moment."

"I guess I should apologize as well," Shin said. "Lord Roy, wherever you decide we should go is fine with me."

"Actually, now that I think about it we might benefit from visiting both places," Roy said. "It would take us longer to get to Bern, but if innocents are suffering in both countries we can't simply ignore them just to save time. Shin, Dame Tate, we'll do all we can to protect your families from Bern's might."

It was all everyone could do not to applaud that suggestion. Not only did it solve the dilemma of where to go, but it was just the kind of thing they'd come to expect from Lord Eliwood's son.

"We'll need to hammer out the details, but I think it's an excellent plan," Zealot said. Everyone else nodded their agreement, and the meeting was thus adjourned. Tate, face still burning, leapt out of her chair and ran for her room as fast as she could.

"Tate?!" Zealot called after her. Klein sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"I guess I embarrassed her more than I did myself," he said. "I'd better go set this right."

*

He caught her halfway down the corridor and grabbed her arm.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

"General Klein-er, _Klein_-?"

"Can we, please?"

She nodded, and they walked to her room in a tense silence.

*

"Listen," he said as they stood outside her door, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there, but..." She reluctantly turned around, barely able to look him in the eye.

"N-no...ah, I...I'm _flattered_, that you would get so worked up over me!" she stammered. "But you didn't have to, I've mastered the art of dodging arrows by now!"

"I wanted to." He released her arm only to place his hands on her shoulders, drawing her close. "Tate, when we last spoke, I was rather harsh with you, and I apologize," he said. Tate cringed, remembering her outburst that night. _I chose to stay by your side because I love you! But you...you're so inconsiderate!_

"T-thank you, but I'm the one who owes you an apology," she said. "I was out of line, and you were right, with the way I always act around you it's no wonder you...well..." She trailed off.

"No," he said. "I was just...hurt, I guess. I think I always knew how you felt, but you would go out of your way to hide it." His left hand came upwards to rest on her cheek, and her heart raced.

"I'm _sorry_, I...I didn't realize I-"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "What matters is, I don't want anything to happen to you. If I lost you, I...I don't know what I'd do." Tate froze. Was he saying what she dared hope to hear him say? _I don't want to lose you_ could be taken several different ways...his face was barely an inch from hers, she could feel his breath against her lips.

"Ah, _Klein_," she gasped, catching herself before she used his title as she was so used to, "I..."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her. Tate's knees buckled, and her arms went to wrap around his back for support as she responded with a timid ardor. After a moment, he broke the kiss and lifted her into his arms.

"Stay with me tonight?" He knew he was moving a little fast, but all their tensions were melted and it felt too good. _I never realized how **cute** she was when she was simply being a girl, not just a soldier..._

"Klein!" she squeaked. "Ah, are you sure that's-I mean, what would...that wouldn't be..." Any and all protests died on her lips, her heart was in full control now and to her surprise, she didn't even care anymore. "Yes, I'd love to!"

He set her down and planted a kiss atop her head.

"That's my girl. Don't ever hide your feelings from me again, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed happily. "I don't care where we go from here, Klein, as long as I can stay by your side I'm happy."

"You sound like my mother when she's talking about my father," Klein laughed. "Speaking of which, when this is all over will you come back to Etruria with me? I want you to meet them...they'd love you, I know they would."

_Oh, Elimine, if this is a dream, don't ever wake me up!_

"I would be honored," she sighed, leaning against him with such a smile on her face she looked like she would float away if he didn't hold onto her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to his room. No more words were shared, but it was a peaceful silence this time.


	18. Letting Go

Title: Letting Go  
Theme: #62; Unreachable Thoughts  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Fury, OS!Fury/Levin, Levin/Tiltyu

* * *

He blasts through the enemies with his wind magic, and she watches, entranced.

He's perfect. Even when dressed as a rag-tag bard, he's perfect in her eyes. His smile. The playful glint in his eyes. The way the breeze plays with his unkempt green hair.

"I love you," she whispers in his direction.

He doesn't hear her, though. Even if he weren't busy fighting a horde of knights, he wouldn't hear her. For no matter how much she loves him, his heart has been swept away by someone else.

The young woman's eyes fall on the girl standing at Levin's side.

It figures he'd fall in love with her, Fury thinks. She's just his type. Wild and bouncy with a spark the size of Grandbell. And she's a princess. Princess Tiltyu of Freege, to be exact. So it's only natural that he'd end up with her. The prince is supposed to marry the princess. That's the way it always is in classic love stories.

You never hear a love story about a prince and his knight.

Fury's eyes prick with tears as she continues to watch them. They've finished off the enemy and are now sitting down, having a conversation. She's hanging onto his every word as he speaks...it looks like the feeling is mutual. Tiltyu looks pensive; Fury overhears her mention her father. Levin puts his arm around her and smiles, tells her not to worry. She relaxes and lays her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," he says.

Fury turns away, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She can't bear to see any more.

They're perfect together. The prince and the princess. His laid-back personality and her headstrong one. His Holesty lineage and her Tordo lineage will even provide good, strong bloodlines for their children. Fury's common blood wouldn't do Levin's children any good.

Her pegasus, sensing her unease, gently nudges her shoulder. She leans against his side, absently running her fingers through his mane.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I must look silly, crying over such a thing." The animal gives no response. Fury sniffles and tries to calm herself down. She can't go back to the others looking like this.

"Fury, we're heading back to Silesa!" Sylvia calls. Fury immediately composes herself.

"I'll be right there!" she replies. She dries her face with the back of her glove, makes sure her weapons are in order, and mounts her pegasus.

"Let's go," she whispers.

She flies over to where the others are waiting. He's there, and his arm is wrapped tightly around her waist. Fury forces back the last of her tears and approaches him.

"Prince Levin?"

"Yeah?"

She swallows hard, fighting back another onslaught of tears.

"Congratulations. I hope you and the Lady Tiltyu are very happy together," she says.

He smiles.

"Thanks."

She smiles back.

When you love someone, you want them to be happy. Even if it means watching them love someone else.


	19. Ammends

Title: Ammends  
Theme: #66; I'm Sorry  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Fury, Sylvia  
Notes: Contains big spoilers for chapter 4.

* * *

_Gone_. The news reverberated in Fury's head as she walked through the forests.

"Please...someone tell me it isn't true," Fury whispered for what seemed like the millionth time. Tears pricked at her eyes; it was true and she knew it. Mahnya was _dead_, her broken body was found riddled with arrows in the snow as Jungby's arch knights rode away gloating in victory, the _bastards._

"At least she went down fighting," Levin had said. He was right. At least her death had been an honorable one befitting a knight of Silesia. But that didn't make it sting any less, Mahnya was still dead and Fury had been powerless to help her.

She sighed as she glanced towards the door of Silesia castle. During the march to Silesia castle, Fury's mind had been on nothing but seeing that her queen was safe. Now that that was no longer on her mind, she was thinking about her sister again.

"If only I could have been there to help her, or at least been there with her when she died." As the winds stung her cheeks, she heard soft footsteps approaching her. "Who's there?" she asked, praying it wasn't another enemy.

"Say, Fury...can I talk to ya a little?"

Fury frowned, instantly recognizing the voice. Sylvia, the young dancer whom she had been fighting with over Levin earlier. What could she possibly want?

"If you must," she sighed. Sylvia slowly approached her, shivering as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. It was strange, seeing the normally proper Fury looking so _broken._

"So Levin's still talkin' to his mom in there, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, I imagine they have quite a bit of catching up to do since he left home," Fury answered.

"Still can't believe he's a _prince!_" Sylvia said. "I mean, he doesn't act like Lord Sigurd or Prince Cuan!"

"Yes, Prince Levin is...quite extrodinary in many ways," Fury said.

"He sure is." Sylvia nodded. "But...that's not what I wanna talk to ya about," she said.

"Then what is it?"

Sylvia swallowed, remembering what she had come here for.

"...I...just wanted ta say...'m sorry about yer sister," she mumbled.

"Sylvia, you were all the way at Thove when it happened," Fury said.

"Well, I heard the arrows and the screamin' an' bodies landin' and then Levin got all sad and said _that can't be_..."

Fury would have bristled at the thought of Sylvia being so close to Levin...funny, it didn't seem like such a big deal now.

"Good point," she said. "But...why are you formally apologizing?"

"...Well...cause I was kinda a bitch to you earlier about Levin," Sylvia said. "Now your sister's dead."

Fury glared slightly at her.

"So you're apologizing to me just because my sister's dead?"

"No! Well, yeah...I mean, when I heard she was dead, I thought about all the stuff I said to ya and it made me feel bad! Your sister's dead, and I was pickin' a fight with ya over a guy!" Sylvia sighed. "Sure, I'm crazy about Levin and I was serious about not givin' up without a fight, but I was way outta line!"

Fury's expression softened.

"You really mean that?"

"Well, yeah...look, I may be an ill-mannered playgirl but I aint heartless!" Sylvia said. If her entire face hadn't hurt Fury might have cracked a smile at that.

"Thank you," she said. "I really appreciate you coming out all this way just to say that." _You're obviously not what I thought you were,_ she added mentally. It was too early to make that judgement, of course, after the sorrow faded they could end up fighting again. But for now, she wanted to trust this girl.

Silence followed. Fury absently stroked the Silesian Knight Crest pendant her sister had given her when she was first knighted under Queen Rahna. She'd barely been twelve then, while the older knights had been kind to her they still didn't have much confidence in a child. It had taken her months to prove herself, to even come close to her sister's grace and brilliance.

She remembered when she and Mahnya first met Levin as children. From the very beginning they were inseparable, best of friends. Images of them playing in the snow or trying to ride Mahnya's pegasus flashed through her mind, once pleasant memories that now stung with grief as they'd never be that trio again.

Beside her, Sylvia pulled her cloak tighter around herself and dug the toe of her boot into the snow.

"This whole war just aint fair," she grumbled. "Why'd those jerks have to chase Lord Sigurd away from his own home?"

"Because they want power, that's why. Nobility is a dark and greedy business, Sylvia, and those who won't play the game rarely survive," Fury said. "Now I realize why Prince Levin ran away. Who would want to be a noble when you could be a traveling performer and only have to worry about where your next meal is coming from?"

"It's pretty sweet most of the time, but other times you get an audience full of drunks and morons who throw stuff at ya, or it's miles and miles between villages and all you've got to sleep on is rocks and grass...sometimes it can get kinda tiresome, make you long for a warm bed," Sylvia sighed. "But there's nothin' like the freedom that comes with it!"

"Mm." Fury moved a little closer to the dancer. "I prefer a more structured life, but once in a while it would be nice to take to the skies and go wherever I wanted to, not have to worry about anything but myself. I know how selfish that is considering I'm a knight, and I'd never really do something like that, but..."

"Temptation gets a little strong?"

"Yes." This time Fury did manage a small smile. "But I suppose for now the power of my imagination is enough."

"I hope so! You're a good knight and I'd have to find out you lost yer rank cause you did something crazy!" Sylvia laughed, and Fury blushed.

"You really think I'm a good knight?"

"Well, who wouldn't? You risked your life tryin' to find Levin, you've been working hard all this time...people really respect ya, Fury, you're pretty popular around here," Sylvia said. "I mean, there's a reason people think you oughta marry Levin."

Fury's blush deepened. To marry Levin would be a dream come true, and she had no idea she was that well-liked. And even after seeing the dark side of nobility, the thought of being queen to Levin's king was still very appealing.

But Mahyna's death had put that into perspective for her as it had for Sylvia. Levin wasn't a trophy to be won, he was a man with a few difficult choices looming ahead, choices that would only be made harder if two women were constantly fighting over him.

"If I do marry him, I want you to be my maid of honor," she said impulsively. "Especially if you take Sir Alec up on his offer. He and Prince Levin have become fast friends, and I think Prince Levin will make him the best man no matter what." Now it was Sylvia's turn to blush.

"Well...Alec hasn't actually _said_ anything about marryin' yet, he's just...really interested in me is all!" she said. "But...we just barely became friends, kinda, maybe you'd want one of the other girls at the palace for your maid of honor?"

"It sounds crazy, but in the span of half an hour I've come to respect you. You really care about Levin, don't you?" Fury said.

"Yeah, I do...even if it was just a fling between us, he still became really important to me while we were traveling," Sylvia sighed. "I hope he will realize he loves me and try to make me his queen...and if he does, I want _you_ to be _my _maid of honor!" she laughed.

"We'll see," Fury said. "And keep in mind he might marry someone else entirely. There's a lot of women who would sell their souls to be the queen of Silesia."

"I'd be surprised if there weren't!" Sylvia snorted. "So...you feeling a little better now?"

"I don't know. Right now I feel more tired than anything." Fury brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "But thanks for coming out to talk to me, Sylvia. It...meant a lot."

Sylvia smiled.

"I'm glad I did."

They walked back to the castle, suddenly noticing how dark it was. Out of the corner of her eye, Sylvia could still see traces of blood and feathers lining the snow.

_Rest in peace, Dame Mahnya._


	20. An Innocent Question

Title: An Innocent Question  
Theme: #71; That Cute Child  
Game: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: Eliwood/Ninian, Young!Eliwood, Elbert, Eleanora, Roy

* * *

"Mama?"

Eleanora nearly dropped her embroidery needles.

"Oh! Eliwood, you startled me!" she giggled.

"Sorry." The little boy looked down. Eleanora smiled, put her sewing aside, and lifted him onto her lap.

"It's okay, I was getting ready to take a break anyway," she said. "What's on your mind?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Eh?" Eleanora's eyes widened.

"I wanna know where babies come from," Eliwood said shyly. Eleanora looked pensively at the wall for a moment. _Oh, dear...how to go about explaining the facts of life to a five year old boy..._

"Well, honey, it's...all very complicated, and your father may be able to explain it better," she said. "And he's helping some of the new soldiers get acquainted with the castle."

"Oh...then can I stay here with you and wait for him?" Eliwood asked.

"Sure."

An hour later, Elbert was greeted by his wife and very enthusiastic son.

"I was only gone for the afternoon! Did you really miss me that much?" he asked, patting Eliwood on the head.

"Well, yeah, but...I also had a question that Mama said you had to help her answer!" Eliwood said.

"Oh?"

"Papa, where do babies come from?"

Elbert glanced at his wife, who was nervously twisting the end of her shawl in her hands.

"Eleanora?"

Eleanora blushed a little.

"He came to me and asked me that out of nowhere," she said. "I had to tell him something!"

Eliwood looked at his parents.

"So are you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Honey, you're a little young for this sort of thing..." Eleanora said. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, yesterday, I was playing with Allen and Hector, and Allen was talking about his pet fox having kits," Eliwood said. "But when we asked his mother how it happened she got all nervous and told us the stork did it."

"...Oh." Elbert frowned. "Well, there goes my easy explanation, then!" he joked.

"Did the stork put the babies in Allen's fox's tummy?" Eliwood asked. Eleanora couldn't help giggling a little.

"Oh, Eliwood! That's just silly!" she said. Eliwood blushed.

"Then how did they get in there?" he asked. Elbert settled in his chair and pulled Eliwood onto his lap.

"Well, son, it's...a very complicated thing, human reproduction," he began.

"Human repro-what-shin?"

"I mean, having babies. You see, it involves a man and a woman...or in some cases, a girl fox and a boy fox," Elbert said.

"A man and a woman who love each other a whole lot," Eleanora said. "When a man and a woman fall in love, they get married. Then when they decide to have a baby, they..." She twisted her shawl around a little more. "They go to bed...and...they share a special hug."

"...Special hug?" Eliwood blinked. "You mean hugging makes babies?"

"No, not the kind of hugs your father and I give you, or the...rather energetic ones Hector gives you when you get together," Eleanora said. "This one...is..."

"Sacred," Elbert said. "A man and a woman must really and truly love one another to share this kind of hug."

"Ohhh...like you and mama," Eliwood said.

"Exactly," Elbert said. "Does that help?"

"A little," Eliwood said. "So they go to bed, hug, and they get a baby from it?"

"No, that takes a little while. The rest is all up to nature," Eleanora said.

"Oh." Eliwood smiled. "I still don't get it, but...maybe I'm not supposed to for a while. But at least now I know it isn't the stork!"

"Good." Elbert smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now you run along and play."

"All right!" Eliwood hopped off of his father's lap. "Thank you," he said.

"Y...you're welcome," Eleanora said, still a little flustered. As he left the room, she sighed. "We'll have to explain it to him again when he gets older."

"I think his curiosity's satisfied for now," Elbert said.

* * *

"Mama, Papa, I found something really neat in the forest!"

Eliwood put down his book, and his wife stopped brushing her hair as their son burst into the room.

"What is it, Roy?" Ninian asked as he hugged her around the waist.

"It was a fox, and there were all these little foxes following her around," Roy said. Eliwood laughed.

"Ah, it looks like the fox you saved last week found herself a mate," he said.

"Say, Papa?"

"Yes, son?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Eliwood and Ninian laughed nervously and sat down on the bed, Roy snuggled between them.

"It's very complicated, son, Eliwood said.

And he and Ninian proceeded to tell his son the same thing Eliwood's parents had told him many years ago.


	21. A Moment to be Real

Title: A Moment to be Real  
Theme: #75; Night  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Pairing: Lex/Ayra  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Spoilers for chapter 5

* * *

_It's too quiet_, Lex thought. _We should be drinking and laughing it up now that we've taken out one of our main obstacles. _But aside from enjoying the traditional victory wine and mead, nobody had felt much like celebrating.

Lex gave a short, humorless laugh as he stared into his glass of wine. _What're you so happy about?_ he asked himself._ That was your dad they just took out._ But it seemed only natural he didn't give a damn; for as long as Lex could remember he'd never gotten along with his father. Langobolt was always on him for not being more like a prince, for not being like Danan (not like Danan was any better with his drinking and lecherous attitude and that stupid beard), for being _himself_. Not a day went by that they didn't argue.

He hadn't just been doing Azel a favor the day he left. After yet another fight with his father, he'd had to get out.

_I wish I could say it was easier when Mom was still alive, but..._ He sighed. Lady Cori of Dozel had passed away when Lex was fourteen, and right up until the end she'd been as strong and stubborn as the men in her life. _Still, at least she was more civil to me than Dad ever was._

Lex sighed and put the glass down. He couldn't even be bothered to get drunk and pass out. Was he happy his father was dead and in hell for his crimes, or depressed over the bad relationship they'd had, angry that his father had done what he did?

_Maybe I'm thinking too much_, he decided. It was late, and his wife was probably wondering why the hell he wasn't in bed by now.

He stood up, stretched his cramped leg muscles, and dragged himself down the corridor to his and Ayra's room. Sure enough, she was lying awake in their bed with a cross look on her face.

"It's about time," she said. "Lex, it's way past midnight. I asked when you were coming to bed an hour ago, and you said ten minutes!"

"Sorry," Lex muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his boots off. Ayra's frown deepened.

"You weren't drinking, were you?" she asked.

"No. Couldn't even be arsed to get drunk and pass out at the table." Lex pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "I need sleep," he groaned.

Ayra's face softened, her cross frown being replaced by one of worry.

"Lex..." She threw off the covers and went to sit on the edge of the bed with him. "You're thinking about your father, aren't you?"

Lex laughed bitterly.

"Funny, you'd think I'd be _happier_ the old bastard's dead. Should be dancing on his grave right about now," he muttered. "And don't gimme any of that _but he's your father_ crap either, you didn't grow up with the guy."

Ayra glared at him.

"You actually think I would defend that bastard?! After he and his _partner_ Lord Leptor had my father killed?"

"Right, right, I'm sorry." Lex held his hand up in a pathetic attempt to fend her off. Not that she would have hit him anyway, but still.

"Yes, he was your father. But what were you supposed to do, let him go after the crimes he committed just because he's your father? You did what you had to, and no one thinks any less of you for it," Ayra said.

"I know. I'm not sorry he's dead, it's not even about today. It's about all the years I never knew him, he never gave a damn about me, and now he's gone." Lex leaned his face against the palm of his hand, closing his eyes. "It never bothered me so much growing up. Annoyed me, yeah, but...he's dead, and I never knew him, and that bugs me. It shouldn't," he said. "I mean, all those years, Dad. So many years wasted, you could've at least tried to like me, I'm sorry I wasn't _Danan_." If he was rambling now, he didn't notice. "Only reason he had me was so everyone'd think he was this strong, manly man with the cock of steel. Always about his image, would it've killed him to give a damn once in a while?"

He noticed her looking at him as if he'd grown another head, and smiled thinly.

"Heh. Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare ya. Guess even _I_ didn't realize how much it bothered me till now," he said.

Ayra just shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. What else could she do at a moment like this? Lex froze before slowly returning her embrace.

"I'm fine now," he said, not even sure if he was lying or not.

"You scared me there, Lex. I've never seen you go off like that before," Ayra finally said.

"Tell me about it. I was afraid I was gonna start crying, and then I'd have to punch myself," Lex laughed weakly. "Thing is I didn't even know I'd been bottling up so much, I never _cared_. Or maybe I was, and I was in denial or didn't know I cared, or didn't know I didn't realize I cared until he was gone, or...fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying now," he muttered. "Sorry, maybe I am drunk and don't realize _that_. Of course, if I am drunk after one glass of wine I'm more of a lightweight-"

"Lex." Ayra broke from their embrace and gently shook him.

Lex smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Look at me, going crazy like the world's about to end," he muttered.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm sure things will look clearer in the morning," Ayra said. Lex pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you," he choked, "love you so fucking much, Ayra. I don't care if it gets us killed or maimed or whatever, I love you."

"I know," Ayra whispered, nestling her head against his chest and letting her eyes close. "I know."

Lex wished he could later say their fears and doubts went away for just that night, or even just that one moment. But they remained, strong as ever. So many things loomed before them, and nobody could even begin to guess the outcome of the battles that lay ahead.

Ayra was the only thing he could be certain of right now, and that was just fine with him.


	22. Loyalties

Title: Loyalties  
Theme: #75; Comrade  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Sigurd, Lex, mentioned Ayra/Lex

* * *

"Father!"

Lord Byron gave his son one last weak, encouraging smile, then died. Sigurd looked down at the remains of the Talfing in his hand. All he had left of his father.

"...Why..."

His sorrow quickly hardened into anger. _Because of Langbolt and Leptor._ They were the ones who had driven his father to such a fate.

_Those bastards! Enough is enough! They're not going to get away with this any longer!_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard someone riding away from the fray, up to his side.

"Lord Sigurd?"

He turned around, coming face to face with one of the last people he'd expected to see right now.

"Lex."

"I just saw everything, and I wanted to say...I'm really sorry about your dad," the axe knight said slowly, looking a little uncomfortable. "I mean, I know our dads have never seen eye to eye and all that, but..."

"It's okay, Lex. What your father did has nothing to do with you," Sigurd said.

"What my father did was wrong, plain and simple. Disagreeing with Lord Byron was no excuse for killing the prince," Lex said. "I won't defend him, and I'll never forgive him even if he is my father."

"You and Lord Langbolt...never got along well, did you?" Sigurd asked.

"Not really." Lex ran a hand through his hair. "I gotta admit, when Azel and I joined you in Chalphy on your rescue mission, I wasn't just there cause he dragged me along. I kind of ran away from home," he said.

"Ran away?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't say_ ran away_-I'm not a kid anymore. I just...I never got along with my family, especially my dad and my older brother. And lately I'd had a bad feeling that dad was going to do something crazy. So when Azel begged me to come to Chalphy with him, it was the perfect excuse to get the hell out of there before hell broke loose," Lex said.

"It sounds as though you were a little afraid of your father," Sigurd said.

"No way! That old man doesn't scare me one bit! I just didn't want to end up involved in his plans if they were for bad...I mean, I'm not all righteous and valiant like you are, but I still don't want to see anyone get screwed over cause of something my family did." Lex shrugged. "I don't like getting involved in these affairs, whether they're for good or evil. I'm not that kind of guy; I just wanna live, y'know? Live on my own terms, do everything at my own pace..." He sighed. "Heh. I guess that didn't work out so well after all."

Sigurd's expression became sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Lex. You ended up getting involved in all of this even though it's not your style," he said. "You know, if you'd wanted to leave the army you could have said so any time."

"Leave? What, and miss out on all the excitement, not to mention marrying the amazing Ayra? No way!" Lex laughed. "Lord Sigurd, I couldn't imagine the last three years Inot/i in this army!"

"Even though you have to go up against your own father?"

"Look, we never got along in the first place, and now that he's caused all of this, I have no more respect or loyalty to that man," Lex saaid. "My loyalty is with this army, not a single place or a single person."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Besides, to be honest the idea of all those battles kind of excited me. I've never said no to a challenge before," Lex said. "This battle's gonna be over with soon anyway, right? Then I can settle down with my wife and our kids and we can all just relax."

"You're right," Sigurd said. "After this is over, we'll all go home and back to our normal lives."

Lex smiled.

"So what are we standing around jabbering for? This battle's not gonna end any faster unless we get in there and kick some Lubeck ass!" he said.

"Right!" Sigurd placed the remains of the Talfing in his sheath and drew his silver sword.

And they charged back into the fray.


	23. Family Reunion

Title: Family Reunion  
Theme: 77. ... !  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Characters/Pairings: Aless, Nanna, Delmud, implied Aless/Leen and Leaf/Nanna

* * *

"He's got to be here somewhere," Nanna said, eyes scouring the forest. Who she was scanning for, though, she wasn't sure of...all she had was a name. Aless.

She'd never met him, only heard her mother talking about him constantly. She'd always wondered what Aless was like...now that he was in this army, she could finally meet him face to face.

Nanna sighed, clutching the letter to her chest. She had so much to tell him...or rather, her mother did.

Just then, she spotted a man in black armor, talking to a dancer...she looked closer, and immediately she knew it had to be him. Swallowing nervously, she rode over to where he stood.

"Excuse me..."

The knight looked up.

"Yes? What is it?"

"May I please speak to you alone for a moment?" Nanna asked. Aless looked towards the dancer.

"Leen, could you excuse us?" he asked. Leen, noticing the look on the other girl's face, nodded.

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek, then ran down to where the rest of the army was waiting. A rare, tiny smile crossed Aless's face.

"So what did you want to see me for?" he said as soon as the dancer left.

"Your father was King Eltoshan, wasn't he?" Nanna asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I knew it! My mother was princess Lachesis, King Eltoshan's sister!" Nanna smiled.

"Lachesis?" Aless almost dropped his sword. "...Then you would be..."

"Your cousin," Nanna finished.

Aless was silent for a long moment as he tried to absorb this.

"I knew you looked familiar," he said. "You have her eyes."

Nanna sighed, a million emotions flooding her all at once.

"Aless...I've always wondered what this moment would be like. When I finally met you. When I was a child, my mother talked about you constantly," she said.

"The last time I saw her, she was on her way to Isaac to see her son," Aless said. Nanna's face fell.

"Yes...she never made it, though. I got the news from my brother, that something may have happened to her in Yied," she said. "I still hope she's all right, though."

"Me too. Lachesis was always so wonderful to me, almost like a second mother," Aless sighed. "So why were you in Lenster and your brother in Isaac?"

"When my brother was born, mother was forced to leave him in Isaac so he'd be safe during the war. A few years later, she reunited with my father in Lenster and...they had me," Nanna explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two of them fell silent again, then Nanna remembered the other reason she'd come to him.

"Oh, Aless," she said, holding out the letter. "My mother told me to give this to you if she didn't get the chance...it's the real story of what happened to your father all those years ago."

Aless silently took the letter from her and began to read.

"...It says here, that..."

He suddenly gasped, eyes widening as he nearly dropped the letter.

"...S-Sir Sigurd...really wasn't the one responsible! After what I said to Sir Celice earlier...how could I have been so blind?"

"They really were the best of friends...and...Sir Sigurd..." He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the emotion welling in them. "All this time..."

"Are you okay?" Nanna asked. Aless nodded, and finished reading the letter.

"I'm going to apologize to Sir Celice later. He was telling the truth," he said quietly. "Tell me, Nanna...this Cuan also has a son in this army, right?"

"Yes, that would be Prince Leaf of Lenster...my childhood friend," Nanna said. He could've sworn he saw her blush a little.

"I see. I'll have to introduce myself to Prince Leaf after we're finished here," he said. "Heh...if only our fathers had lived, we'd have all been best friends. Or at least known each other."

She nodded, and silence overcame them once more. Finally, Aless folded the letter and placed it in his satchel.

"Well, I guess that's that," he said. "Nanna, I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

"So am I, Aless," Nanna said. They shared a quick hug just as Celice finally emerged from the castle he had just taken over. "Well, I guess it's time to move out again."

"Just one more base and we're almost finished here," Aless sighed. "I'll be happy when this is all over, then I can let the Mistoleen rest and settle down."

"I'll just be praying for my mother's safety," Nanna said. Just then, Delmund approached.

"Nanna, we're headed for Mease now," he said, then blinked. "Who's this?"

Nanna smiled.

"Delmund, I'd like you to meet our cousin Aless."


	24. A Shoulder to Cry On

Title: A Shoulder to Cry On  
Theme: #78; Tears  
Game: Fire Emlem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: Hector/Florina, Lyn

* * *

"My brother...he's...gone, isn't he?"

Florina froze. Of all the things she could have overheard on her way back from the stables, this was the last thing she would have expected.

_Lord Hector's brother...? Dead? ...But when we saw him just before we headed out to Bern, he looked just fine!_ She tried to think back...actually, no, she thought as the image of Lord Uther formed in her mind. He hadn't looked just fine. _He wasn't well the entire time we were on this journey, and..._

From the way things sounded in the throne room she could safely assume Hector hadn't known. That had to make it hurt even more for him.

She heard loud, angry footsteps just then, and quickly ran away before Hector noticed her there. Her heart pounded; she had just heard something she, or anyone else, probably wasn't supposed to...if she let on that she knew, Hector would be angry! She kept running, only for someone to smack into her, knocking them both to the floor.

"Argh! That stings!" an all-too-familiar voice groaned.

"Eeek! I'm sorry!" Florina squeaked. "I-I was just-"

"Florina?" Hector moved back, not wanting to scare her away like he always seemed to. "Heh, we really need to stop meeting like this."

"Um...sorry," she mumbled. He shrugged; he_ looked_ like his usual self, but she knew better.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just looking for Lady-er _Lyn_," Florina stammered, remembering the promise she'd made her friend not too long ago.

"...Oh...I think she's with Eliwood and Nils right now," Hector said, rubbing his side. "It's late, though, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," Florina said. "...What about you?"

"I...was talking to Oswin about something," Hector said.

"...Oh."

"So...you can go now."

Florina glanced at him for a moment...he tried to hide it, but the news of his brother's death was still etched into his face. If she didn't know better, he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Is...everything okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Eh?"

"I-I mean..." She bit her lip. If he knew she'd been listening, he'd be angry. "Umm...we're not going to be attacked again, right?"

"Nah, we've got guards patrolling the castle and even a rat couldn't get in at this point," Hector said.

"Oh...well, that's good."

Hector studied her face.

"What's really on your mind, Florina?" he asked. Before Florina could stop herself, she found herself uttering words that gave her away.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she mumbled. Hector's gaze hardened, and she wished she could take back those words. _Oh, if he knows I was listening-!_

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overhear anything, I wasn't supposed to know about it, was I? I'm sorry!" she babbled. Hector sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Great, I've scared you again. Can't I do anything right?"

"Lord Hector?"

"I can't comfort my best friend after he loses his father, can't comfort him after he's lost the woman he loves, I can't be there for my brother, I can't be there for Matthew after he loses the woman he loves, I couldn't _stop_ the death of the woman he loves, and now I've scared you." As the words spilled from his mouth, his voice broke, and Florina gasped. "I can't do anything right for anyone I care about!"

Florina's mouth dropped open. He cared about her?

"Lord Hector..."

"My brother...he was dying all this time and he still let me go off! I didn't even notice, and when I did, Oswin just told me nothing was wrong and I believed him..." His hands tightened into fists. "I never even got to say goodbye-!"

Florina felt her stomach tighten. Tough, strong Lord Hector was about to break down and cry right in front of her. It made _her_ want to cry, and she almost did. But something inside her wouldn't let her.

_No_, she thought. _Not now...he's suffering enough as it is, he can't deal with someone else in tears, especially someone like me._ She had to be strong. He needed someone, and it might as well be her.

Before she knew it, she was right next to him, her slender arms wrapping around his shoulders. He tensed.

"F-Florina?"

"It's okay," she whispered. "Just let it all out...it's all right. I'm here."

Hector just stared at her, and she blushed a little. She wasn't the same Florina who would run away from him every time he tried to talk to her, and she wondered what he would think if the circumstances had been different.

"I hate crying," he muttered, "especially in front of women." But once the tears started, there was no stopping them. She didn't say anything, just continued to hold him, her small hands rubbing his back and running through his hair.

Even after the tears finally stopped, she stayed with him. When he gave in to exhaustion, she didn't move. Florina looked down at the sleeping man in her arms and sighed. Had she really done that? Had she really just sat there while strong Lord Hector cried in her arms?

Then she heard more footsteps, and tensed. To her relief, it was just Lyn.

"Florina, what are you doing out here so late? I was worried!" the plainswoman asked.

"Ah! Lyn...I was just coming back from the stables and I...got distracted." Florina blushed. Lyn blinked.

"Distracted? How did-" She then noticed that Florina wasn't alone. "...Ohh..."

Lyn smiled.

"Congratulations, Florina. It seems you've gotten over your fear of men," she said.

"I-I have?" Florina blinked. "I-I didn't notice...I...I just...he was so upset and I just wanted to comfort him, I didn't even think!"

"Maybe that's what helped," Lyn said. "He was vulnerable."

"...Yeah...it was so weird seeing him crying, but it didn't scare me. It just made me feel sad," Florina said. "I just hope I did enough for him..."

Lyn looked down at the sad, yet mildly peaceful expression on Hector's face.

"I think you've done plenty for him, Florina," she said.

Florina smiled.

"I guess I have."


	25. Kindness

Title: Kindness  
Theme: #84; Stand By Me  
Game: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: Nils, Serra

* * *

Had it really only been a few days ago that Nils was paralyzed with grief? It hardly seemed like it; as soon as they'd begun to approach the gate he'd come running to help them. But Serra had a feeling a lot of it was forced. He hadn't said a word to anyone other than Lord Eliwood and company, and he was standing off by himself while the others marched onward.

Someone at least had to make sure he didn't get himself hurt, and Serra was going to be that person. Hitching up the skirt of her robe just slightly, she ran to his side.

"Nils!"

He turned around, clearly surprised to see her.

"Lady Serra?"

"Nils, are you all right?" Serra asked. "Don't overwork yourself out there, okay?"

"I'm fine, Lady Serra, please don't worry yourself about me. Go back to your comrades," Nils said.

"They'll be fine. They can defend themselves if they get attacked, you can't," Serra said. "Meanwhile, you seem to be standing apart from Lord Hector and everyone else you went off with."

"Ah...I was having a bit of trouble catching up with them, I suppose," Nils said. "I must be growing tired..."

"The sun has barely started to go down, though," Serra said.

"Forgive me." Nils looked down. "I should not be tired so easily at a time like this, should I?"

"Well, we are in need of your skills," Serra said. "And you did say you would do your best, not just your part but Ninian's as well."

"I know..." Nils said quietly.

Serra placed a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly brought his gaze to meet hers. His pale, delicate features were etched with sorrow and his eyes were indeed tired. _Poor kid...he's still not over what happened to his sister and he's trying so hard anyway!_ She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

"You stay near me, all right?" she said. Nils blinked.

"Lady Serra? But...won't I slow you down?" he asked.

"My work is here in the backguard anyway," Serra said. "So you just stand back and relax, and I'll protect you."

"You will...? Really?" Nils looked a little wary. "For a price, right?"

Serra sighed.

"My reputation follows me everywhere, doesn't it?" she laughed. Nils blushed guiltily.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No, it's okay. I probably deserved that." Serra laughed. "But no, you owe me nothing other than not working yourself too hard. I don't wanna see anything else bad happen to you, you're a good kid."

For the first time since the death of his sister, Nils smiled.

"Then I won't leave your side, Lady Serra!" he said. "Thank you!"

Serra could've melted at seeing his smile. _No, thank you_, she thought. _For making me remember why I wanted to be a sister in the first place._

"So, let's go, then!" she said, taking his hand.

"Right!"


	26. Speak From the Heart

Title: Speak From the Heart  
Theme: #86; Confession  
Game: Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword  
Characters/Pairings: Eliwood/Ninian

* * *

"Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come."

Good. That was good, saying _I love you_ first and foremost. No avoiding the truth.

"I don't care what your secret is, I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don't cry anymore."

Was that too sappy? It was the way he felt, but was it necessary to put it in so many words?

"I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian."

Again, more honesty. A good way to end, though? What would Ninian say?

Eliwood sighed.

"Okay, let's try this again with no long pauses or stopping to analyze it."

It sounded better this time, the words flowed more smoothly and sounded more sincere. Eliwood smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

Perfect. Now, all he had to do was find Ninian.

-x-

She was sitting by the riverbank, dipping the toes of her left foot in the water. Eliwood's heart pounded as he approached her. IJust remember what you practiced in front of the mirror,/i he told himself.

"Ninian."

She turned around.

"Lord Eliwood?"

She'd obviously been crying; the sight of those tear stains made Eliwood want to run over and embrace her. But he held himself back.

"Good, I finally caught up with you," he said, trying to calm the pounding of his heart._ Remember the mirror. _"May I sit down?"

She nodded. Eliwood seated himself next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why the long face?"

"It's nothing...please, do not worry on my account..." Ninian looked away. "I...I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood...I..." She sniffled. "I have been deceiving you."

"Right, as you were saying earlier...you've been hiding a secret from us?" Eliwood said.

She nodded.

"And you can't talk to anyone about it?"

She nodded again, sniffling. Eliwood felt his heart tear a little at the sound.

"All right," he said. Ninian blinked.

"Lord Eliwood?"

"If you don't feel like you can talk about it, I won't force you. But...I'm always here if you ever need to talk about it, okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder, and she blushed.

"But...I've been lying to you...all this time!" she cried. "How can you be so kind to me...after all I've kept from you?"

_Now._ Eliwood took a deep breath and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, causing her to turn around.

"Ninian...I love you," he said. "That will not change, no matter what may come."

She blinked.

"I don't care what your secret is, I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sleep it away." _What? No, **sweep** it away!_

Ninian raised an eyebrow.

"...What?"

_Okay, Eliwood, just calm down. No one's perfect, just try again._

"If something troubles you, let me sweep it gay," he said, then punched the ground in frustration. "No! That's not it either!" His face burned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I knew I'd mess this up somehow!"

Ninian sighed.

"I'm sorry...I'm causing you trouble again. I should leave," she said.

"No, wait!"

"Lord Eliwood?"

Eliwood sighed.

"Look...what I'm trying to say is, I've fallen in love with you, and I hate to see you depressed. It doesn't matter what your secret is, I just want to make you happy and protect you," he said.

Ninian remained silent for a good, long moment.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she said.

"Because I wanted to sound heroic. I had a whole speech practiced in the mirror, and I was going to give it to you and sweep you off your feet," Eliwood said.

A smile tugged at the corners of Ninian's mouth.

"You didn't need to, Lord Eliwood," she said. "You are already a hero in my eyes."

Eliwood blushed deeply.

"I-I am?"

She nodded, her smile growing.

"You make me happy...and that is all that matters."

At a complete loss for words, he embraced her. She snuggled into his arms, her head resting comfortably under his chin.

"You really...do not care about my secret?" she asked.

"I only care about you," Eliwood said.

"So you won't practice in any more mirrors when you want to talk to me?"

Eliwood laughed.

"Believe me, I've learned my lesson on that one. No, from now on I speak from the heart, and only from the heart," he said.

"Good. Because the thought of you talking to a mirror is so silly, Lord Eliwood," Ninian said, unable to stifle a giggle of her own. Eliwood sighed happily, resting his cheek against her hair.

"I always did love to hear you laugh, Ninian. And if the image of my talking in a mirror makes you laugh, consider it yours!"


	27. At Night

Title: At Night  
Theme: #91; Alone  
Game: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken  
Characters/Pairings: Priscilla

* * *

It was night, and the sun had just set over the horizon. And she was alone. Surrounded by darkness, shivering slightly from the cold as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. He had finally left for the night to his own tent. Leaving her to herself.

Alone.

_Finally!_ she thought as she snuggled under the covers, smiling. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his attention and flattery. And she had to admit, having him by her side made her feel a little safer. But after being surrounded by other people all day, every day, a girl needed some time to herself! Especially after being with a man like Sain.

_He's certainly not like any of the other men I've spent time with on this journey, that's for sure!_

And something told her that this was a good thing.

A very good thing.


	28. What's In A Name

Title: What's in a Name  
Theme: #93; Name Combination  
Game: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones  
Pairing: L'Arachel/Rennac

* * *

As Rennac gazed upon his beautiful sleeping wife, he couldn't help but wonder aloud...

"What was I thinking?"

Had he been out of his mind when he proposed to her? Was he sober when he told her he loved her?

He shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't love her, of course. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't be in Rausten right now.

After the war with Grado ended, Princess L'Arachel had dragged him back to Rausten with her and Dozla, insisting her remain by her side as a vassal. Rennac had not been happy about this and tried to leave several times only for her to catch him sneaking out or packing his bags.

After the third time, he realized something disturbing: He wasn't trying very hard not to get caught.

Before he knew it, he'd given up completely. Then he was spending more time with the egotistical princess. Enjoying her company. Actually smiling whenever she spoke. Within a year's time, he fell in love with her. They were married a short time after he confessed.

That was ten years ago. Now he was lying awake in bed, wondering how he ever put up with her. Especially right now.

L'Arachel suddenly began to stir a little. Her eyes opened, and she smiled at her husband.

"Oh, Rennac!"

He smiled a little.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to tousle her hair. "Couldn't sleep?"

The princess sat up and stretched.

"I was sleeping peacefully until somebody woke me up," she grumbled playfully. Rennac smirked knowingly, his gaze falling on her bulging midsection.

That was why he was up this late wondering how he put up with her right now.

L'Arachel on her own was demanding and emotionally explosive, and at six months pregnant, she was worse than ever. For the past two weeks, she'd been running him ragged with her spontaneous cravings. Seafood, blackberries, cream puffs, blueberry scones, chocolate, peppermint tea, anything that struck her fancy at any given moment.

And as if that wasn't enough, there were the mood swings. One moment, she'd be giddy and happy and bouncing off the walls as she picked fabric samples for the baby's room. Then she'd suddenly be angry with him for spilling wine on the table, or forgetting to put something back on the shelf the way he'd found it. Before he could blink, she'd start weeping or getting emotional about missing her uncle, who had recently passed away.

It was enough to make Rennac wonder how he could have made the decision to stay.

"Kicking again?" he asked as he brought himself back to the present. This child sure had his or her mother's energy, that was for sure.

"Like crazy." L'Arachel rolled her eyes and smiled as she gently patted her stomach. "Go to sleep, little one...easy now," she cooed. When that did nothing, she turned to Rennac and sighed.

"My guess is, she's hungry," she said jokingly. (L'Arachel somehow knew the baby was going to be a girl) "And to be truthful, so am I."

Rennac sighed. Here it came...

"I'm in the mood for a lemon pastry, Rennac. Could you go see if we have any?" she asked.

He started to argue that it was the middle of the night before he remembered he hadn't been sleeping anyway.

Sighing again, he pushed back the covers and slipped out of the bed.

"If there's no lemon, do you have another preference?" he asked.

"Cream-filled or apple," she said. "But I do hope there's lemon!"

"I'll be back soon," he said, gently stroking her face.

As he headed for the kitchens, Rennac once again found himself wondering how he did it.

How did he manage to keep his sanity on so little sleep and so many demands? How had he stayed sane being married to her for the past decade?

How had he ever fallen in love with her in the first place? How did he love her so much when she drove him so crazy.

These questions continued to run around his mind as he rummaged the shelves. He was pleased to see half a batch of lemon pastries left over.

_She'll probably want some tea with them_, he mused, filling two cups with warm leftover tea and placing them on a tray.

When he returned, L'Arachel was sitting up in bed, paper and quill pen in hand.

"Ah, Rennac!" She smiled. "You're just in time."

"In time for what?" he asked as he set the tray down on a table beside the bed.

"I was just thinking of names for the baby," she said, taking one of the teacups and a pastry. "I'm pretty sure it will be a girl, but in case it's a boy...what do you think of the name Duncan?"

Rennac blinked.

"I thought we were going to discuss names tomorrow, L'Arachel," he said, taking the second cup as he got under the covers.

"I know, but I'm too excited!" L'Arachel paused for a bite of pastry and a sip of tea. "I think if it's a girl, she should have a beautiful and heroic name...like Alexandra, or Gloria!"

"Those aren't bad, I suppose...but what's wrong with a simple name like Anne?" Rennac asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Anne is lovely...but it's so plain," L'Arachel said. "The heir of Rausten should have a glorious name, a name that just sings! A name that will be remembered through the course of history!"

"What was your great-grandmother's name?" Rennac asked. L'Arachel nibbled thoughtfully at her pastry.

"I don't know...I know it was something beautiful, but it escapes me!" she said.

"A name that'll be remembered throughout the course of history. Right." Rennac snickered.

"It will come to me!" L'Arachel said. "Anyway, there's also the possibility of naming her after a flower, or a constellation."

Rennac put down his cup.

"What makes you so sure it's going to be a girl anyway?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling!" she said. "But don't worry, I've thought of a few boys' names as well!"

"You mentioned Duncan. That doesn't sound too remarkable," Rennac said.

"I suppose you're right..." L'Arachel took another sip of tea. "A name like Archibald, or Charles, or Dante would suit him so much more! Or perhaps Percival! Or-"

"Or how about a simple name like Alan or David?" Rennac interrupted. "What is it with you and all these fancy names anyway, L'Arachel?"

"What is it with you and simple names, Rennac? This child will be the heir to Rausten's throne! He or she must have a name people will remember as long as they live!" L'Arachel protested.

"When it comes to great heroes, their name isn't as important as what they did," Rennac said. "Someone named Alexandra or Percival could do nothing their whole life, while someone named Anne or David could bring about the next world revolution."

The next few moments were silent as L'Arachel considered his words.

"When you put it that way, it makes a lot of sense," she finally said. "Our child doesn't need a fancy name to be remembered!"

"Exactly." Rennac smiled.

More silence followed.

"I've got it!" L'Arachel crowed. "Catherine!"

"Catherine..." Rennac let the name roll around in his mouth for a bit, and found that he rather liked it. "That's a fair compromise."

"Yes! Beautiful and simple, it has the most delightful ring!" L'Arachel squealed.

"And Alexander would be a nice name for a boy," Rennac said.

"Yes!" L'Arachel threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "However, I still have a fondness for the names Alexandra and Charles..."

Rennac sighed.

"I thought so."

In the end, they decided on Alexander Charles for a boy, and Catherine Alexandra for a girl. L'Arachel curled up against her husband and fell asleep, full and happy.

Rennac smiled, running his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep. There was no amount of analyzing that would come up with a specific answer to his earlier questions. Why did he love her so much when she drove him so crazy?

He just did.


	29. Fatherly Concerns

Title: Fatherly Concerns  
Theme: #89; Heartbeat  
Game: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken  
Pairing: Pent/Louise

* * *

In hindsight, he should have suspected it some time ago.

Ever since the final battle with the Black Fang, Louise had been more tired than usual. A few times she'd stumbled and claimed that the night air made her feel lightheaded. Some days she seemed hungrier than usual and others she would eat a few bites of a meal before excusing herself, suddenly feeling queasy.

But with all they'd been through lately the same could be said for other members of the army, especially the younger ones; bloodshed and constant fighting and a looming threat of dragons weren't good for _anyone's_ nerves or sleep habits.

Pent suddenly felt guilty for having let her go out onto the battlefield. She'd gotten hurt a few times and even fallen, what if something had happened to her or the child? It wasn't as though she would insist upon fighting if she didn't feel well, Louise was a strong woman but not stubborn like some of the younger girls.

"Lord Pent, are you all right?" He felt her hand on his arm. "Come, we might miss the boat if we don't hurry up," Louise said, and he realized he'd fallen out of step.

"Louise," he said. "What you said earlier, about the child..." He cupped her face in his hand. "How long?"

"I'd say about two months now." She smiled. "It's a good thing the war ended when it did, if we'd gone on much longer I might have to start letting my clothes out!" she laughed. Pent reached down, ghosting his fingertips over her abdomen.

"I can't believe I let you fight," he said. "As soon as we return to Etruria, you're seeing the physicians and the sages! If anything had _happened_-"

"Lord Pent." She grasped his hand and laid it flat on her belly. "Does that _feel_ like anything's wrong?" Pent closed his eyes and concentrated on what was beneath his hand, it was warm and he could make out the barely-perceptible pulse of that life within. Almost like another heartbeat.

"Louise..."

"I'm fine," she said, "and so is the baby. None of the injuries I sustained during the battles were serious enough to put us in danger." She smiled. "I'll see the physician when we get back, but for now, let's just be happy, Lord Pent."

"Well..." Pent sighed, unable to properly argue with that. "I suppose you're right, dear. We were planning to have a child as soon as we returned to Reglay anyway...so what if it's happened a little sooner than we'd intended?" He kissed the top of her head. "I'm very happy, Louise."

"Lord Pent..." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "So how long did you want to wait before we started thinking of names?" he asked playfully, and she giggled.

"Well, I thought we might hold off on that until I start showing," she murmured. Pent smiled, resting his hand on her belly again to feel the gentle pulse.

He couldn't _wait_ until she started showing.

-x-

Two and a half months later, Louise smiled at her reflection in the full-length mirror, curving a proud hand over the now-visible swell of belly. A moment later Pent's hand slid under hers, warm and firm as he stood behind her, smiling.

"You look beautiful," he said. "Have I told you lately?"

"Only this morning," Louise giggled, leaning into his embrace. She ifelt/i beautiful; most women hated the way they looked at this stage but she took pride in watching her body ripen and fill out. "So, shall we discuss names?"

Pent smiled and kissed her temple before leading her to their bed.

"I thought you'd never ask.


	30. Tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow  
Theme: #97; The Night Before the Decisive Battle  
Game: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu  
Pairing: Azel/Tiltyu  
Notes: This is me trying to inject some logic into Azel and Tiltyu's chapter 5 love convo. :P Namely Azel's bad choice of words.

* * *

He didn't want her going along with him tomorrow, not when there was a chance of her getting hurt out there. He wanted her back in Silesia with their son where they would both be safe. And most of all, he didn't want her to do something she might regret; if she was angry enough with her father what if she tried to fight him?

But for some stupid reason the first words that came out of his mouth were, "I'd have second thoughts about someone who could kill their own father so easily."

"Excuse me?"

They were only words, and for a moment he'd foolishly thought she would have been able to read between the lines. But apparently she hadn't, and he couldn't very well take back what he'd said or pretend he'd worded it differently. Sure enough, the moment he tried to explain himself Tiltyu hit him with a pillow and moved over to the other side of the bed, refusing to look at him.

"You care more about some killer than your own wife!" she snapped.

"Tiltyu, that's not how I meant it!" Azel argued. _Why didn't I just tell her the truth? Three years and you still haven't changed, have you, Azel?_

"Then why did you _say_ it like that?" Tiltyu demanded.

"Because I'm an idiot who still doesn't know how to talk to women the right way?" He could have sworn he saw her hiding a giggle, and relaxed a bit. "Tiltyu, what I meant was that if you go out there tomorrow and kill your own father, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Azel said. "If you could do such a thing you'd be betraying yourself and your own love for him...I know you better than that."

"But it's his fault everything happened to bring us to this point. You know that," Tiltyu said.

"But don't you remember what a good man he used to be?" Azel asked. "When we were children...when you, Lex and I used to get together at Freege he'd tell us stories about the family's lineage, about his own childhood."

Tiltyu sighed, rolling over to face her husband and smiling slightly.

"Yeah. He used to joke about keeping an eye on you and Lex, because when we got older one of you would 'steal me away'," she said. "But then he'd say if anyone were going to steal me away he'd want it to be one of you."

She closed her eyes, leaning against his side.

"Even if he's not the same person he was back then, I couldn't bring myself to kill him anyway. So I don't see what you were so worried about." She stuck her tongue out at him. Azel smiled a little and pulled her closer, stroking her hair.

"So what was all that talk about coming with me tomorrow?"

"I want to be with you until the end. I won't feel right hiding out in Silesa while you're fighting for your life! We've come all this way together, and I can't stop now. We're not just husband and wife, we're...we're a team!" Tiltyu said. "I want to tell our children the same stories my father told me. About how we faced off against an entire country who wanted us dead, how the Tordo and Fala blood in our veins led us to our victory!"

Azel almost didn't know what to say to that. Tiltyu being sentimental and dramatic was nothing new, but rarely did it ever reach this level.

"Tiltyu, even if you didn't have any intention of fighting your father's army, it's still not safe for you to come with me," he told her. "You're carrying our child." Tiltyu sighed, gazing down at her still-flat stomach.

"It's not like I'd actually be _fighting_, you know. I'd just be standing nearby with a healing staff in case you or someone else got hurt!"

"Point," he said. "But even so, the desert is no place for a pregnant woman."

"I know, but I wouldn't feel right not being there with you!"

_Would_ it be right to go out there without her? The healing skills she'd learned from Lady Edain would indeed come in handy, and he would feel better knowing she was standing behind him. But no matter how well she was protected from the enemies it would be a long and arduous march in barely tolerable heat. It would put too much strain on her and the baby.

_And even if we win and clear our names, Lord Leptor will still die_. He remembered the solemn look on Lex's face after Lord Langbolt's death, the way Lady Edain and Bridget had looked after Bridget had slain their brother Andrei. _Even if we clear our names it's too late for the people we love who were on the wrong side._

"Azel?"

He shook his head, returning to the present.

"Hmm?"

"You got quiet." Tiltyu was twisting and kneading the fabric of his nightshirt between her fingers. "What's on your mind?"

"I was trying to decide whether or not I should let you go with me," he said.

"And?"

Azel sighed.

"I can't. It's not a decision I can make for you," he said. "Tiltyu, no matter what happens tomorrow, we'll lose something. Whether you're fighting with me or safe in Silesia..."

Tiltyu nodded, closing her eyes.

"If we lose, we'll be branded and hung as traitors. If we win and manage to clear our names, I lose my father," she said sadly. "So what you're saying is it doesn't make any difference whether I'm here or there." She sighed. "But now that I think about it, maybe I _should_ go to Silesia after all."

"Tiltyu, don't think you have to just to placate me," Azel said.

"It's not because _you _said so." She stuck her tongue out, then grew serious again. "I don't think I could handle being there when they finally kill my father, no matter how far away I am from the battlefield. I've spent so much time hoping he'd come to his senses, but he seems determined to die fighting to prove he was right...if he has to go down, then..."

Azel nodded, drawing her close to him.

"I understand," he said.

"Besides, we already have _one_ child back in Silesia who needs his mother, and I should be there to tell him how his brave daddy's out there fighting for our good name!" Tiltyu giggled.

"Also a good point!" Azel laughed. "So you're really okay with this, then?"

"Yes."

"And..." He swallowed. "Do you forgive me for being such an idiot before? You know I didn't mean I wouldn't love you, I-"

"I know what you meant," Tiltyu said. "At least now I do. But you may want to brush up on your speaking skills! Even if we're not to inherit our houses, we'll still need to make plenty of public speeches as lords once we get back home."

"Duly noted," Azel chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Now let's get some sleep, okay? We both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She nodded, closing her eyes as they laid down under the covers. Azel stayed up a few moments longer, gazing at his wife as if trying to memorize every last one of her features.

_If only tonight didn't have to end_, he thought as he let sleep claim him.


End file.
